evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack/Quotes
This page is unfinished. Any contribution, if correct, is welcome. Don't be shy to add or edit more quotes that may have been missed/misinterpreted. This is the page containing in-game quotes from the character Jack. General Quotes Spotting Tracks *''Glowing footprint things! This is convenient. '' *''Ooh, footprints! Or whatever.'' *''The Jackal chases its prey. None can escape.'' *''Tracks!'' *''We're back on tracks, people!'' *''Prints here!'' *''Oh, here they are. Tracks!'' *''I see 'em. Tracks!'' Spotting Monster *''Yeah, right there. Not getting away.'' *''See it? Look!'' *''See it? Way out there. Can we tag it? Someone tag it before it gets away.'' *''Ping! Right there. Ping ping ping!'' *''I am pinging the Monster! Look at me pinging! I mean, don't look at me, look over there. *''I see it! And it is HUGE! *''Oh hey! Monster! Nice, we can stop chasing it.'' Using Survey Satellite *''Come on Satellite! Be up there!'' *''Scanning!'' Survey Satellite spotting Monster *''There it is! Monster ahoy! Anyone know what 'ahoy' means?'' *''Found it! '' *''There!'' Doming Monster *''I have you now.'' *''Yay! See that? Genius. '' *''Got it! Yeah!'' *''Got it! Start fighting!'' *''Trapper supreme! Who needs pets?'' *''Prodomer! That sounds weird to say. Prodomer. Prodomer.'' *''Trapped in the Jackal's web. Web? Jackals don't have... never mind.'' Dome missed *''It's not my fault! It jumped or something. '' *''It is NOT in the dome. Yet. Have faith.'' *''Look, I didn't design this dome, okay?'' *''Nope, gotta try again.'' *''Ah, sugar. He got away.'' Dome coming down *''Time is almost up!'' Firing on Monster * The bigger they are'... the more health they have, turns out. * We are fighting the Monster! And probably winning! Maybe dying, but probably not. * No you don't, you don't get away! * It's right here! I think it's trying to kill us! * Fighting time! Pow pow pow! * Fighting time! Pow, pow! Zap, zap! Yeah! * 1 Kill it! Stage one, kill it now! * 2 Firing on a stage two! Obviously. I mean, you know that. But everyone says this stuff. '' ** ''Stage two! Even fight! Prefer something a little more in our favor, but I'm the trapper, I guess that's my fault. * 3 Ok, don't go crazy! This thing is stage three, it can smoke us! Goliath *''Goliath! It's gonna breathe fire I bet.'' *''Come on Goliath. Try and hit me!'' *''Ok, Goliath! We're ready! Are we ready? Yes. Let's say yes.'' *''Goliath vs... '''the Jackal! *Throw Get ready to dodge! Rock! **''Rock! Wow, big rock!'' Wraith * Taking down a Wraith! Hey, I'm optimistic! * Wraith... you are no match for... the Jackal. '' Kraken *''Kraken! Open fire! That was... I mean, WE should fire on IT, not "hey Kraken, shoot at us!"'' *''Whoa, I see it! Kraken! Right here!'' *Kraken! Hello! And goodbye. *Strike Look look look! Move! **''Look at the white dome thing! Lightning!'' Behemoth *''Behemoth vs... the Jackal! *''Hey, I think I can jump on it's back! Ride it around!'' *Disappearing No more wall, let's go! **''Wall down! Or disintegrated! Or whatever.'' Gorgon * Trap Someone get me out of here! Monster evolving *''Alright. It's stage two. Great.'' *''Man, I really hoped we'd have killed it by now.'' *''It staged up! I’ll stage up eventually. It’ll take a few years. And a LOT of pizza.'' Headshot *''The Jackal, deadly.'' *''The Jackal stings! '''Stings? Bites. Yeah. '''The Jackal bites!'' *''Hey, I'm pretty good at this!'' *''Got it! Hit the, uh... whatever!'' *''Yeah! You like that? Critical hit!'' *''Headshot! Or... whatever.'' Teammate getting headshot * You are amazing! * Hey, do it again! Weak spots *''Hey, these weaks spots are aces!'' *''This is WAY better than video games!'' Armor down *''Look! We're through it's armor! Come on!'' *''Monster armor... gone!'' Using Repulsor *''Stop! I command you! Heh heh. '' *''Stop! Yeah, see? You GOT to stop! You can't... uh oh!'' *''Got him! Who needs harpoons... ah!'' Being healed *''I feel much better, thank you.'' *''Oh I feel good. Real good! Thanks!'' *Nice! I’m ready to kill! Wildlife *''Die! Whatever you are!'' *''Dune Beetle! Run, run, run!'' **''Oh, it's a Dune Beetle. Wonderful. LEAVE ME ALONE!'' *''Armoured Don! Why is everything called Don? Who IS Don?'' **''Armadon!'' * Blitzer! Look out! ** 'Blitzleopard! Don't pounce me, stupid animal! ' ***Caught'' Hey! *argh* Hey, someone shoot this thing!'' ***''It got me! *argh*... I screwed up!'' ***''*oof* I found a *ungh* Blitzleopard!'' ***''I'm ok! *argh* I'm alright! *oof* Help!'' * Steamadon! Incoming steam cloud! ** Steama-thing. Don. Steaming Don. How you doing, Don? '' * ''Plant here! I love these things! When they eat someone else, obviously. That's hysterical. '' ** ''Chomp plant! Good name, real good name. Keep it. Don't change it. '' ** ''Whoa, hey! Chomp plant right here! ***Caught Plant got me! Ow. OW! Stop eating me! ***''Can anyone hear me? Ungh! I stepped in a plant!'' ***''I'm in a plant! Ow! Stop it!'' * Nomad! Least he's not named Don. ** Nomad! Wow, look at you. Maybe if we climbed on top of this guy we could see the Monster! *''Oh Mr. Reaver. You are gonna die. '' **''Reavers! Stupid.'' *''Mammoth bird!'' **''Mammoth bird! Bird? I guess. Sure. Whatever. '' *''Sloth here! Man, these things are big. How come we don't ride around on these? Too slow, I guess.'' **''Crowbill! Is that what a crow's bill looks like? I guess.'' Cabot's Damage Amp * Thanks Cabot! Everybody loves the damage amp! * More damage! More! Pow pow pow! * Haha, support! Cabot! You're amazing! Saved by teammate *''I'm alive! I mean... I live!'' *''Sorry, I didn't see the... I... you know.'' Reviving teammates *''Your gonna live!'' *''You're not going to die! Today! Well, maybe. Everyone dies eventually. Except Bucket I guess. Everyone who's not a robot dies.'' *''Monster's right there, get to it!'' *''You'll make it! Probably!'' *''I got you! Go!'' *''Ok, I got you! You okay? You look okay. You're fine. Go! Kill!'' *Val Val! Get your gun and go! Shoot! **''What kind of hat is that? How do you get it to stay on your head?'' **''Val! It's Valerie, right? Hi. I'm Jack, I'm ah, saving your life. Hey.'' *Caira Get up Caira! My name's Jack, by the way. You may remember me from the, ah, dropship. Uh, hi. **''You healed me, I save you. We're like, uh, a team, you know?'' **''Caira! Hi! Hey, so I'm saving your life, you notice? Heh.'' **''I got Caira! I'm a hero!'' *Cabot Cabot! Get up! **''Cabot, do not die! We got Monsters to kill and we need your damage amp.'' **''We need you, Cabot! Is it ok if I call you Cabot? I can tell that it's not. Mr. Cabot. Sorry.'' *Bucket Wow, you are one tough robot! **''Come on, Bucket! Missile, missile, missile!'' * Hank'' Ok, Mr. Allen, you're good.'' Teammate death *Lazarus Lazarus is, uh... not moving. '' *Cabot ''Whoa, we lost Cabot. Well, nobody lives forever. *Medic Medic is gone, but as long as NONE of us take ANY damage we'll be fine. Right? *Support No more Support! Still got our Assault, though, right? Still got a chance. *Assault Whoa, lost our Assault. Lost our big guns! We are BONED! Super boned. '' Two left *''Hey, I think we should wait for the dropship, what do you think? *''We should run.'' Sole Survivor *''Okay, Jack Lennox, relax. You can do this.'' Low health *''Hey, can we rest? Do we have a medic? Is our medic still alive? Are we all gonna die? Answer those in any order.'' *''There's a lotta blood all over me and based on the EXTREME pain I'm in, I'm guessing it's mine!'' *''Medic! My everything hurts!'' *''Hey, we have a medic right? I hope it's Caira!'' *''I am badly wounded and I do not like it!'' Downed *''Oof! I'm down! Crap!'' *''Come on, get me up!'' *''Aah! That hurt. Poop. Help!'' *''I'm down! Sugar.'' *''I need help!'' *''Someone get me up! So I can run far away!'' *''Hey so... help?'' *''Hey! Anyone hear me? Monster's gone, right? Help?'' *''Help...? Anyone? Mom? '' Win * Yay! We did it! Uh, I mean... '''the Jackal is victorious. ''' Legacy The following quotes only exist in the Legacy ''version of Evolve. 'Nest' Spotting egg *There you are, egg. My old nemesis. '' *''Next egg, right there. '' Firing on egg *''Firing on an egg!'' *''Firing on an egg! We got Bucket? His turrets are aces at this!'' *''Last egg, right? So where's the Monster?'' 'Rescue' Picking up survivor * Remember you were saved by... the Jackal! All survivors picked up *''We need E.V.A.C., A.S.A.P.!'' Transport ready *''Yay! It's the ship! I mean... your salvation is at hand.'' 'Defend' Generator being attacked *''It's after the generator! Hit it!'' *''Why are they ignoring us!? Stop doing that!'' Lose * Sometimes I hate this job.